Nee, Bou-chan
by Shinku Tsuu-ki
Summary: Untuk Bou-chan, yang harus kulindungi meski aku harus mati untuk kedua kalinya, aku akan tetap tersenyum agar kau tetap tenang sambil menunggu kepulanganmu.


**Nee, Bou-chan**

* * *

_T, shonen ai hints bertebaran (Taikoubou x Fugen). Untuk challange POV 1 Observer di Facebook. :3_

_Hoshin Engi bukan punya saya~_

* * *

_Nee_, Bou-chan.

Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, dan penampilanmu—mulai dari kepala hingga ujung kaki—sudah berubah banyak, eh? Jika bukan karena kebiasaanmu yang mengorbankan diri habis-habisan dan ehemagakcerobohehem itu, mungkin aku sudah tidak mengenalimu lagi.

...eh? Kenapa Bou-chan menatapku seperti itu? Apa Bou-chan takut? Masa lebih takut padaku ketimbang alien berwajah abstrak yang menjadi lawanmu sekarang? (ups, aku hanya sekedar menyampaikan pendapat seseorang. Kuharap aku tidak menyinggung perasaan siapapun di sini...)

'_Jangan khawatir, Bou-chan. Aku bukan hantu—hanya dalam bentuk roh,' _ujarku seperti biasa. Jujur saja, aku merasa cemas. Aku gugup. Aku takut kau akan lari melihatku yang tidak lagi memiliki tubuh nyata ini. Aku takut kau akan menjauh dariku yang sekarang—aku yang tidak bisa menyentuhmu, menggenggam tanganmu lagi untuk menghangatkanmu saat kedinginan, memelukmu erat seperti dulu, dan bahkan tidak bisa membiarkanmu tertidur lelap di pangkuanku lagi. Aku takut...

"Itu sama saja, 'kan?"

Ah. Bou-chan tersenyum. Bou-chan tidak takut. Bou-chan tersenyum senang melihatku—kau tersenyum seolah _aku adalah aku yang dulu_. Seandainya Bou-chan tahu isi hatiku sekarang...

...atau lebih baik, Bou-chan tidak perlu tahu sama sekali.

Ya... Akan lebih baik kalau kau tidak mengetahuinya...

Dengan seulas senyum di wajah, aku menatapmu lurus seraya berkata, '_Aku akan membantumu dari sini, jadi berjuanglah sekuat tenagamu, Bou-chan_.'

Untuk Bou-chan, yang harus kulindungi meski aku harus mati untuk kedua kalinya, aku akan tetap tersenyum agar kau tetap tenang sambil menunggu kepulanganmu.

**.**

**.**

...meski akhirnya kau tidak juga kembali ke sampingku lagi.

* * *

_Nee_, Bou-chan.

Kudengar kau datang kemari—ke Houshindai, tempat arwah para _Sennin_ berada—bersama Suupuushan, bawahan Bunchuu (Chou Kei ya, namanya?), dan istrinya.

Tetapi kau tidak ke tempatku.

Kau ke Houshindai hanya untuk mengantar Chou Kei bertemu Bunchuu. Sambil menunggu, kau berbincang dengan wanita itu tanpa sekalipun mengingatku atau bahkan mencari kesempatan bertemu denganku.

Apa Bou-chan sudah lupa padaku?

Apa Bou-chan tidak ingin bertemu denganku lagi?

...apakah Bou-chan kesal dan _benci _padaku karena aku melanggar perintahnya...?

_Nee_, Bou-chan. Bolehkah aku bertanya satu hal padamu?

'_Apakah kau percaya bahwa arwah, yang tidak memiliki raga, ternyata masih bisa menangis?'_

* * *

Dimensi yang dibuat oleh Nentou Doujin khusus untuk para penghuni Houshindai tidak membiarkan cahaya matahari masuk sepenuhnya. Biasanya, aku akan 'melatih' Ubunka atau berbicara dengan yang lainnya. Tetapi khusus untuk hari ini, entah mengapa aku merasa mengantuk...

.

"Fugen."

-siapa itu?

"Fugen."

Siapa yang mengganggu tidurku?

"Fugen~"

...tunggu dulu. Suara ini... terdengar familiar...

"Fugen~! Tiduran siang-siang dan malas-malasan itu sudah jadi bagianku dan Roushi—meski dia jauh lebih pemalas dariku, tapi jangan katakan hal ini padanya. Kau tidak usah ikut-ikutan jadi pemalas!"

-ah.

"Bou-chan?"

Ketika kubuka mataku, hal pertama yang kulihat adalah mata hijaumu yang bersinar gembira. Kau tersenyum lebar seperti biasa. Kau menatapku dari atas hingga pandangan kita bertemu. Sinar matahari yang melewati celah kecil di dimensi ini tertutupi olehmu, tetapi mengapa mataku terasa panas...?

"...Bou-chan."

"Apa?"

"Bou-chan."

"Ya~?"

"...Bou...-chan."

Kau tertawa lepas. Tawa yang benar-benar riang, tanpa ada beban seperti dulu.

"Bou-chan mengunjungiku."

"Tentu saja aku akan kemari."

"Bou-chan ada di dekatku."

"Hei, tentu saja aku ada di dekatmu—aku ke sini hanya untuk bertemu denganmu."

"...Bou-chan tidak membenciku..."

Kau menaikkan sebelah alis. "Kenapa aku harus membencimu padahal aku tahu kau benar-benar sayang padaku?"

Nah, Bou-chan. Jujur saja, aku masih tidak percaya kau akan mengucapkan kalimat itu—mendengarmu berkata kau tahu aku _sayang _padamu membuat pipiku serasa terbakar. Tetapi yang lebih penting...

"Hei, hei! Berhentilah menangis!"

Sekarang kau percaya bahwa roh, meski tanpa raga sekalipun, juga bisa menangis, 'kan?

**.**

"Nee, Bou-chan."

"Hmm?"

"Aku sayang Bou-chan."

Aku mendengarmu tertawa geli, meski aku tidak bisa melihat ke arahmu yang berbaring santai di sampingku.

"Aku tahu, Fugen."

Ah. Seandainya kau tahu bahwa 'sayang'ku bukan 'sayang' seperti yang kau bayangkan... masihkah kau akan menganggapku sahabat dekatmu?

**.**

**.**

**Tamat.**


End file.
